ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 and 2014 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2
2013 and 2014 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 are the 4K Remasters of the films Ghostbusters 1 (aka 1984 Movie) and Ghostbusters 2. Ghostbusters 1 saw release in 2013 as a stand alone film (no bonuses and not truely in 4K, but made from the 4K Remaster), later both films were released in a gift set with proper 4K attributes. This master is currently being used for both Blu-ray 1080P and 4K Ultra HD 2160P versions of the two movies. Another reissue as a Steelbook including both films with new bonuses is being released on June 11, 2019. Features Ghostbusters (1984) Mastered in 4k Blu-Ray A Single-Disc Blu-ray + Ultra Violet Digital Copy) was the second release of Ghostbusters 1 on Blu-Ray. It was released on May 14, 2013. The Blu-ray “Mastered in 4K” collection set a new standard for Blu-ray HD picture and sound, creating the ultimate 1080p home entertainment experience. Created from the highest quality 4K source materials with new expanded color*, consumers can enjoy a brilliant picture with exquisite detail using their existing Blu-ray player or PlayStation®3. The Blu-ray “Mastered in 4K” collection is optimized so that 4K Ultra HD TV owners can take full advantage of the new 4K upscaling technology, delivering an outstanding near-4K experience. “Mastered in 4K” Blu-rays also work with all 1080p HDTVs for spectacular high definition picture and sound. Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set was a worldwide release in 2014. Disc 1 Features * Ghostbusters: The Motion Picture re-mastered in 4K (Basically the same as the Ghostbusters 4K Blu-Ray) * Who You Gonna Call: A Ghostbusters Retrospective - Roundtable Discussion with Director Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd (Part 1) * "Ghostbusters" Music Video - Ray Parker, Jr. * Poster Art Gallery - Gallery 1988 artwork Disc 2 Features * Ghostbusters II: The Motion Picture re-mastered in 4K * Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond - Roundtable Discussion with Director Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd (Part 2) * "On Our Own" Music Video - Bobby Brown Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Limited Edition 4K Ultra HD Steelbook (2019) Will be released on June 11, 2019 to coincide with the Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary.Entertainment Weekly "Watch Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd hustle theater owners in Ghostbusters clip" 4/5/19Ghostbusters News "PRESS RELEASE + FULL DETAILS: Ghostbusters & Ghostbusters II get 4K Ultra HD 35th Anniversary Steelbook release this June!" 4/5/19 Ghostbusters Features *6 Rare & Newly Unearthed Deleted Scenes, including the long-requested Fort Detmerring scenes! *Raw takes for the Central Park bums sequence *1984 ShoWest Exhibitor Reel, featuring Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd pitching an early reel of footage to theatrical exhibitors. *Full Ghostbusters TV Commercial from the film *Ghostbusters TV Commercial Outtakes *"A Moment With the Stars" – original press kit featurette *Original Domestic Teaser Trailer *Original Stereo Audio for the Feature (Blu-ray only) *Fan Commentary featuring Troy Benjamin and Chris Stewart (Interdimensional Crossrip podcast), Ashley Victoria Robinson (Geek History Lesson podcast) and Sean Bishop (Ghostbusters prop replica expert), moderated by Ghost Corps' Eric Reich Ghostbusters II Features *Commentary featuring Director Ivan Reitman, Star/Co-Writer Dan Aykroyd and Executive Producer Joe Medjuck *"The Oprah Winfrey Show: Cast of Ghostbusters II" – June 1989 *Full Ghostbusters II Theatrical EPK *Rare Unfinished Teaser Trailer – featuring the full commercial from the film! *Original Stereo Audio for the Feature (Blu-ray only) The Real Ghostbusters Features *"The Real Ghostbusters - Pitch Concept Pilot" - A Fan Restoration by Robert Barbieri List of Releases for "Ghostbusters" "Ghostbusters" Foreign Markets Nordic Region (includes countries: Denmark, Finland, Norway, and Sweden) *'2019 release "Ghostbusters Collector's Edition 35th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray with Pack-Ins (Nordic)"' **Notes on this version can be found here. Spain *'2019 release "Los Cazafantasmas 1/Ghostbusters Collector's Edition 35th Anniversary Edition Blu-ray with Pack-Ins"' **Notes on this version can be found here. List of Releases for "Ghostbusters 2" "Ghostbusters 2" Foreign Markets List of Releases for "Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters 2" Together "Ghostbusters" and "Ghostbusters 2" Foreign Markets See also *1999 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 *2005 Remasters of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters 2 *2009 Remaster of Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Home Video Releases External Links * As part of a format series, Spook Central included pictures on the GB1 Home Video Image Comparison page. Later, it was expanded on Facebook to include over 50 images as a shared project with Ghostbusters Wiki. * Blu-ray.com - review and large screenshots. References Gallery American Product Images 2013 Mastered in 4k Release Ghostbusters4KBluray.png| 2014 Release GB 2014 Blu Double Feature Liner.jpg|Double Feature Digibook Exterior GB 2014 Blu GB1 Front.jpg|Ghostbusters, Front Cover GB 2014 Blu GB1 Liner.jpg|Ghostbusters, Case Liner GB 2014 Blu GB1 Disc.jpg|Ghostbusters, Disc GB 2014 Blu GB2 Front.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Front Cover GB 2014 Blu GB2 Liner.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Case Liner GB 2014 Blu GB2 Disc.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Disc 2014 Release Digibook All photos by Paul Rudoff. GB 2014 Blu Book01.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book02.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book03.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book04.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book05.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book06.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book07.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book08.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book09.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book10.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book11.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book12.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book13.jpg| GB 2014 Blu Book14.jpg| 2016 Steelbook Repackaging GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB1 Sealed.jpg|Ghostbusters, Sealed GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB1 Wrap.jpg|Ghostbusters, Paper Wrap GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB1 Case1.jpg|Ghostbusters, Case Exterior GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB1 Case2.jpg|Ghostbusters, Case Interior GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB1 Disc.jpg|Ghostbusters, Disc GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB2 Sealed.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Sealed GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB2 Wrap.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Paper Wrap GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB2 Case1.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Case Exterior GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB2 Case2.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Case Interior GB 2014 Blu 2016 Steelbook GB2 Disc.jpg|Ghostbusters II, Disc 2019 Steelbook PromoImageFromVideoForGB1AndGB22019Steelbook.png|Promo still Ad from Video PromoImageForGB1AndGB22019Steelbook.jpg|Steelbook case Foreign Markets Product Images Ghostbusters (1984 Movie) Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb1comparing4versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc51.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc52.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc53.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ghostbusters II Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb2comparing3versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb2comparing3versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:Blu-ray Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 35th Merchandise